


Acordando ao seu lado

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian acorda ao lado de Bull pela primeira vez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acordando ao seu lado

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Waking up next to you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132303) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [Imagine seu OTP acordando junto pela primeira vez e tendo vergonha demais para conversar então eles são se aconchegam até que as palavras certas cheguem.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/55789528862/imagine-your-otp-waking-up-together-for-the-first)

A primeira luz da manhã acordou Dorian, e ele tentou esconder seu rosto para escapar da luz do sol. Precisou de um momento para registrar que a luz não deveria estar ali, e mais outro para perceber o que significava. Abriu os olhos, e viu o buraco no teto, que fazia a luz entrar diretamente no quarto. No quarto de Bull.

Ele entrou em pânico por um momento, se perguntando se tinha cometido um erro e dormido demais, antes que lembrasse que isso tinha sido sua escolha. A noite anterior foi como muitas outras antes dela, nada de especial sobre ela, exceto pelo fato de que Bull lhe pediu para ficar. Ou melhor, lhe ofereceu uma chance de ficar. Uma oferta casual de ‘você não precisa ir embora se não quiser’, mas que Dorian podia confiar que fosse sincera. Confiar em Bull assim tinha sido algo que teve que aprender, mas agora sabia que Bull não faria ofertas vazias que Dorian devesse recusar. Se Bull lhe oferecesse alguma coisa, Dorian tinha permissão de aceitar.

Era a primeira vez que acordava ao lado de Bull, ao lado de qualquer amante, na verdade. Até quando estavam acampando, Bull frequentemente pegava o último turno de vigília, e até quando não fazia isso, se levantava sem fazer barulho, permitindo que Dorian tivesse todos os minutos extra possíveis antes de vir chamar ele. Tendo uma suspeita de repente crescendo dentro dele, Dorian moveu o rosto, e encontrou o olhar de Bull. Envergonhado, Dorian desviou o olhar.

Bull gentilmente traçou seu rosto com um dedo, e Dorian se perguntou por quanto tempo ele estava sendo observado antes de ter acordado. Não sabia o que dizer, então não disse nada, ao invés disso se aconchegando ao lado de Bull. A nova experiência o deixou sem palavras, mas ele sabia que Bull entenderia isso. Muitas vezes concordaram em agir conforme o que viesse naturalmente para eles, ao invés de tropeçar em palavras desnecessárias. Essa só era uma dessas vezes.

Eles ficaram assim por vários minutos, antes que Bull quebrasse o silêncio. “Estou feliz por você ainda estar aqui.”

Dorian sorriu por causa disso. Bull sempre sabia o que dizer para fazer todas as suas preocupações desaparecerem. Ainda assim, não conseguia se fazer dizer todas as palavras carinhosas que queria. “Tem muita luz aqui, você precisa consertar aquele buraco,” ele disse ao invés disso, esperando que Bull entendesse.

A julgar por sua risada, tinha entendido muito bem. “Faço qualquer coisa se isso me fizer acordar do lado da sua carinha bonita.”

“Não vou prometer nada, mas conserte ele e posso ou não ficar.”

Isso lhe ganhou um beijo, e quando se separaram, Bull tinha um olhar arrependido. “Infelizmente, tenho que ir agora, já estou atrasado para o treinamento, e se não for logo, Krem vai vir me buscar.”

“Oh,” Dorian disse, incerto quanto ao que deveria fazer agora.

“Você vai estar aqui quando eu voltar?” Bull perguntou, lhe oferecendo uma opção.

O coração de Dorian deu um salto no seu peito. “Vou,” ele disse. E se perguntou se de alguma forma essas palavras significavam mais do que onde estaria naquela manhã.


End file.
